


终末之冬：序幕

by TAkiji



Series: 终末之冬 [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAkiji/pseuds/TAkiji
Series: 终末之冬 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921891





	终末之冬：序幕

一位老人坐在躺椅上面对着壁炉看着摊在腿上的影集。他目光中反射出跳动的火苗，显得整个人很精神，完全看不出他已经七十多岁。身后的电视播放着1984年的新年广告，但新年的喜悦仿佛没有感染到他。  
他正仔细地观看影集上的照片。在四十多年前，他犯下了许多让他后悔多年的错误，但那已经都成了历史，转眼间，他已两鬓斑白。  
房间内的装饰十分奢华，壁炉上的一位女贵族的画像，壁炉旁持剑贵族的等身雕像以及老人礼服上挂满的勋章无不诉说着他的功勋与尊贵。  
屋外，老人的仆从，一位身着白色衬衣的光头男子敲门喊到:“德尔内伯爵！霍夫曼伯爵到了！”  
老人抬头应了一声，慌忙起身开门。  
霍夫曼伯爵已经很老了，不过他的精气神还在，镜片下的小眼睛还是那么灵动狡黠。  
两人像往常一样亲切地打招呼然后叙旧，只是临别前德尔内特地低声嘱咐道:  
“去问候一下他吧？”

空气乃至时间都仿佛突然停滞下来，两个人都静静地回忆着过去的那个人和事。一时间，屋子里只剩下了电视机里关于人们游行集会的新闻在不知疲倦地播报着。  
霍夫曼皱起眉头，摇摇头说算了并起身要走。  
德尔内上前拦住他——虽然年纪大了，但曾经当过兵，反应力还是很高的:  
“去看看他吧。马克斯，去看看他。”  
霍夫曼伯爵的眼睛里有一丝温情闪过，但稍纵即逝。他捂嘴咳嗽了两声，整理整理礼服，一脸无奈:  
“好吧老东西，看在你的份上。”


End file.
